Class of 2018
The Class of 2017 '''is the class who will graduate Degrassi Community School in 2017. The class consists of ten students: Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter Hollingsworth, Lola Pacini, Shay Powers, Baaz Nahir, Yael Baron, Vijay Maraj, Saad Al'Maliki and Rasha Zuabi. Esme Song joins their class after getting held back in season four of Degrassi: Next Class. Characters '''Main Characters: *Frankie Hollingsworth *Hunter Hollingsworth *Lola Pacini *Shay Powers *Baaz Nahir *Yael Baron *Vijay Maraj *Saad Al'Maliki *Rasha Zuabi *Esme Song (Repeated) Former Characters: *Keisha *Arlene Takahashi Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: * Hunter-Yael Relationship * Saad-Lola Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these friendships at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Frankie-Keisha Friendship *Frankie-Hunter (Siblings) *Lola-Frankie Friendship *Shay-Frankie Friendship *Shay-Lola Friendship *Arlene-Frankie Friendship *Hunter-Arlene Friendship *Baaz-Yael Friendship *Vijay-Yael Friendship *Lola-Yael Friendship Conflicts The following characters formed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Shay-Arlene Conflict *Lola-Arlene Conflict *Hunter-Yael Conflict *Hunter-Baaz Conflict *Hunter-Vijay Conflict Love Triangles The following characters were in a love triangle during their time at Degrassi: *Tiny-Lola-Shay Love Triangle Attractions The following characters developed feelings for each other during their time at Degrassi: *Hunter and Arlene (Hunter to Arlene) Trivia *Their freshman year began in Season 13. *The first character introduced in this class was Frankie Hollingsworth. *Yael Baron, Vijay Maraj and Baaz Nahir have been added to this class for Season 1 of Next Class. Timeline Degrassi Season 13 *They begin their freshman year. (This Is How We Do It) *Frankie makes her first appearance. She is the first character to be introduced in this class. (You Got Me) *Keisha makes her first appearance. (Dig Me Out) *Frankie and Keisha participate in Imogen's dress code rally. (Dig Me Out & Power to the People) *Hunter makes his first appearance. (No Surprises) *Hunter starts an online relationship with Becky. (How Bizarre) *As soon as she learns who her online boyfriend is, Becky breaks up with Hunter. (My Hero) *Frankie starts a relationship with Winston. (Out of My Head) *Keisha and Frankie take part in Rivas v. Baker and Martin trial. (Believe (1) & (2)) Season 14 *Lola and Shay make their first appearances. (Smells Like Teen Spirit) *Frankie, Lola, and Shay make the Power Cheer team. (Smells Like Teen Spirit) *Frankie, Lola, and Shay start sending nudes for money. (If You Could Only See) *Frankie decides not to sell her body and quits Power Cheer. (There's Your Trouble) *Arlene makes her first appearance. ((You Drive Me) Crazy) *Hunter gains a crush on Arlene. ((You Drive Me) Crazy) *Shay develops a crush on Mike Dallas. (I'll Be Missing You) *The Power Cheer gets blackmailed, forcing Shay and Lola to stop sending nudes. (I'll Be Missing You) *Hunter is accused of blackmailing the cheerleaders. He is not responsible for this, though. (Hush) * Frankie is accused of being the one who started Degrassi Nudes. (Firestarter (1)) Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 * Vijay Maraj, Baaz Nahir, and Yael Baron are introduced as a part of the class. * Vijay, Baaz, Yael, Hunter, Frankie, Shay and Lola begin their sophomore year at Degrassi. * Lola begins a relationship with junior Tiny Bell. * Hunter, Yael, Baaz, and Vijay participate in a gaming competition. * The Gaming Club is accused of sexism and is shut down. * Hunter tries to appeal to the school to keep the Gaming Club. However, he insults numerous students in the process, including Maya and Zig, and makes a racist comment about Baaz's sister Goldi. * Hunter begins cyberbullying Maya after the Gaming Club shuts down. * Frankie starts a relationship with Jonah Haak. * Vijay has a brief relationship with Tristan, only to end it when he realized Tristan was using him. * Vijay has an STD scare. * Hunter brings a gun to the school's winter dance, though is talked down by Miles before anything could happen. Season 2 * Hunter crashes Miles' car. * Hunter is sent off to a psychiatric hospital after being diagnosed with depression. * Tiny breaks up with Lola twice, the latter being permanent. * The volleyball team, led by Frankie, is accused of racism because of their painting of their rival school (nicknamed "The Zoo") as zoo animals. * Shay has a falling out with Frankie because of her attempts to make the painting incident less racist than it actually was. * Frankie is kicked off the volleyball team. * Baaz and Vijay program an app, BrownCloud. They enter a bet in which Baaz would go on a date with Yael if his app outsold Yael's. It does, only after Yael deletes their app. * Vijay begins posting covers of Maya's songs, which leads to Maya confronting him over "stealing" her music. Eventually, the two collaborate on a new song. * Hunter and Yael start dating. * Shay and Frankie rekindle their friendship. * Frankie apologizes for the incident and admits that it was unintentionally racist. Season 3 * Junior year begins for the class of 2017. * Rasha Zuabi and Saad Al'Maliki transfer to Degrassi from their native Syria. * Shay starts dating Tiny. * Vijay accuses Zoë of homophobia over her decision to move the LGBT club to a glorified closet to make room for the new Syrian transfer students. * Lola is angered at Shay because of her new relationship with Lola's ex, Tiny. * The Gaming Club tries to attract more female players, though it backfires. * Rasha and Goldi argue over what it means to be a true Muslim. * Lola and Yael begin a friendship despite the latter calling the former dumb earlier. * Rasha comes out as a lesbian and begins a relationship with the newly-out Zoë. * Hunter, Baaz, and Vijay have a penis-measuring contest. * Saad begins taking pictures with Maya Matlin, who is suffering from depression and becomes more of a death seeker. * Frankie betrays Jonah's trust, resulting in the latter breaking up with her. * Lola, saddened by her breakup with Tiny, begins to relate to Miles, and they have a one-night stand. * Lola gets pregnant by Miles and later has an abortion. * Shay accidentally has her period during gym class. * Saad opens up the door to the school for Maya, unaware that she is overdosing on sleeping pills. Season 4 * Frankie begins a friendship with Esme and Zig, which later leads to a more intimate relationship with the two. * Frankie gets jealous of Jonah's new relationship with Grace, resulting in her smashing his guitar. * Lola and Saad begin a friendship. * Saad begins working at Lola's Cantina. * Shay attempts to exceed her limits to get a scholarship to fulfill her dream. * Shay loses her virginity to Tiny. * Saad is accused of supporting terrorism because he doesn't think that one terrorist attack should take precedence over another. * Saad begins an online friendship with an unknown person, feeling lonely in the world. * Lola discovers that Saad had an online link to a possible terrorist group, though this is later revealed to be not completely true. Yael subsequently helps Saad clear his search history, though takes a pic because of their suspicions. * The prom is briefly postponed due to a bomb threat. Saad is later taken in for questioning, though is later released (it's later revealed that Esme Song was the actual culprit). * Yael comes out as genderqueer, which strains their relationship with Hunter. * Rasha and her girlfriend Zoë are named queens of the prom. * Lola, Frankie, and Shay go on a camp getaway with some of the seniors. * Frankie ends her friendship with Esme due to the latter's mental instability and manipulations. * Esme does not graduate with the Class of 2016 because she had not been attending class for the last month. * Lola kisses Saad. Gallery Frankie S14-2.png Hunter Hollingsworth S14 2.png Lola Pacini S14.png Shay Powers S14-2.png 10410202 869207306423298 5611391511410537723 n.jpg 10006483 869207273089968 402369030047668604 n.jpg Gggggggg.jpg 1320-08.jpg 923481 765969060080457 848336141 n.jpg 76utyyt.png 67yttyty.png 76yttytt.png 76t7tt.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-10_at_7.49.13_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-10_at_7.49.39_PM.png Bhhghgfgfthghggv.jpg HollingsworthTwins.png|Frankie and Hunter offer Zoë some breakfast Miles_Siblings.png 1511504_765967080080655_1572362350_n.jpg 10624603 869207239756638 7452762315688325205 n.jpg 10410202 869207306423298 5611391511410537723 n.jpg Tumblr nyswyvCb861r5uoxco1 540.jpg 8787uuy.png Tumblr nzgxrlAVV91r5uoxco1 500.png 87yuiyuiyuiyui.png 55tt5t5t.png T555t.png 766767676.png Hytytyttyty.png Hhtyhyttyty.png 5ttttttt.png 6y666.png 6565y66yy.png IMG_0131.PNG IMG_0122.PNG IMG_0129.JPG IMG_0130.JPG IMG_0126.PNG IMG_0128.PNG IMG_0127.PNG IMG 0133.PNG IMG 0134.PNG IMG 0140.PNG IMG 0139.PNG IMG 0136.JPG IMG 0138.PNG IMG 0137.PNG IMG 0135.PNG IMG 0132.PNG Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Relationships Category:Seniors Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4